


questions

by Aba2



Series: Little Nightmares Drabbles [1]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Major Character Injury, help why cant i write anything long, mentioned bullies, mentioned teacher, mono is so naive poor kid D:, mono son im sorry :sob:, six doesnt really care about mono, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aba2/pseuds/Aba2
Summary: Six doesn't understand why Mono cares so much.
Relationships: Mono/Six (Little Nightmares), No Romantic Relationship(s), platonic - Relationship
Series: Little Nightmares Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 120





	questions

"Why did you save me?" Six asked, breaking the tranquil silence. She and Mono sat outside under an overhang, rain drumming on the roof.

"Huh?" Mono's head tilted ever-so-slightly.

Six looked away from him. "When the bullies tied me up," she replied, "You could've run away. But you didn't and got yourself hurt."

Mono looked down at his broken arm, fabric wrapped around it like makeshift bandages. When a bully had practically snapped it, leaving it untreated was not an option. While Six was tending to his injury, it had felt like his arm was going to fall off. The pain had subsided, at least for now. Yet again, he wasn't currently being hunted by any long-necked teachers or bloodthirsty bullies.

"Well," Mono started, "We're friends, aren't we? I care about you," He stuck his hand inside the brown, paper bag on his head and scratched behind his ear. "You would've done the same for me, right? If I'd gotten captured?"

Six watched the rain splat on the ground and carried muddied water away. It formed small streams in the indents between the stone bricks. It sloshed as it darted towards a new adventure. Sometimes she wished she could be as carefree as the rainwater.

"Yeah," Six didn't spare Mono a glance.


End file.
